Tasks
by CelestePlue
Summary: She needed to do these missions to move on. Her mother was in another realm and she had to find her. Why not get help from the people in the other realms and bring them along?
1. Prologue

Transitioners. The name people are given when they are known for switching from realm to realm. For centuries, there have been constant realm hoppers that couldn't keep still.

Usually, people are born into a realm and that is where they stay. They may choose to live in that one single realm or they may roam the different worlds. Curious yet adventurous people often take on the challenge to switch realms. But sedentary, passive people choose to live in their birth world. They don't feel like taking the challenge to explore all the worlds. After all, they knew once they left their realm, it would be a difficult task making it back alive and well. People often grew old of age due to the different time zones, and passed on. But many – too many to count – never even made it past the first world they transferred to.

Realm hopping was dangerous, it was an obvious fact. The first one you transferred to was random, picked by the density of your magic. If you had a lot of magic power, you would be transferred to a weaker realm and gradually move up. If you were weak however, you would be passed on to a strong realm. Reason being, is that if they were strong, they could complete weak missions easy and move onto the next, depending on how much magic strength they have gained or lost. If they were weak, they would have a harder time completing the task and moving on. That was the most common reason for so many deaths, many weak magic users.

Transitioners often travel with one another for safety. However, some traveled alone for fear of hurting the others.

Non-magic users would always be the people who cheered on the magic users, always wishing good luck and a safe trip. Although they seemed friendly, non-magic users generally despised Transitioners. They felt that they needed to stick to an area and live happily, which some did. Hopping realms was considered a crime, but only a minor one considering it was done too many times. But that didn't change the fact that they would get arrested for disobeying the law.

The worlds varied in many different types. Monsters. Gods and Goddesses. Vampires and werewolves. Kings and Queens. Mermaids and mermen. Heated areas. There were too many to count! It surprised many people – magic and non-magic – how many worlds there were and how many places to travel to. That was what brought out the curiosity in people. That was what brought out the adventurous feeling. They wanted to know if anyone had travel through all of them!

And that's what many wanted to accomplish.

"Sleep time," a woman's voice said softly. The little girl who had been sitting on her cot while gazing out of the window, jumped in surprise before letting her face break out into a wide grin.

"But I'm not tired!" the little girl complained. The woman smiled fondly before sitting on the bed and grabbing a strand of the little girl's hair.

"And why aren't you tired, my dear?" the woman asked in a soothing tone. Her voice was comforting and motherly. Her face was calm, relaxed even, with her perfectly arched eyebrows, chocolate brown eyes, plush lips, small nose and chiseled chin. Her golden hair, tied in a loose, low bun, glimmered beautifully as the moonlight shone on it through the window. Her elegant faded blue dress made her skin look creamy and soft. As it dropped off her shoulders, it hugged her chest, bringing out her curves, and squeezed her corset that rested on her midsection. From there, it fell loosely at the hips and swept the floor with it soft brush, stopping at the ankles to reveal the soft blue flats that rested on her feet.

The little girl hummed thoughtfully, as if trying to make an excuse. The mother giggled softly, the melody hitting the girl's ears pleasantly. "Because, I was watching the stars." Quickly, the little girl whipped her head towards the sky, her shoulder length blonde hair flying wildly behind her. "They're pretty tonight!"

"Is that so?" the mother asked, gently gathering the girl in her arms and laying them down, still gazing out of the window. "Can you name a star for me?"

The little girl nodded vigorously and pointed at a light in the sky. "That's the North star! Do you see it, mama? Do you?"

"Yes I see it, baby." The woman started stroking her daughter's hair. She knew that this tactic would make her angel fall asleep fast. It would also make her sleep heavily, and she needed that. She didn't want her to wake up right when she had to leave. It would break not only her daughter's heart, but her own as well. The mother tightened her grip on her offspring gently, afraid that if a gust of wind hit her, they would disappear. "Lucy, I love you so much. You know that right?" the mother asked softly.

The little girl, Lucy, looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Yes mama. I know that. I love you too."

Her mother smiled softly, pressing the girls head gently to her chest, letting the girl listen to her soft heartbeat. "I want you to know, that I'll always love you. Never forget that okay? Even if something happens, know that I'll always be with you, holding your hand, and whispering how much I love you in your ear. Okay Lucy?"

"Mama? What wrong? You're crying."

Was she? The mother gently lifted and hand and wiped away the salty liquid that continued to spill out of her eyes. How could she not have noticed she was crying? "Nothing's wrong, baby." She tightened her hold just a bit. "I just love you so much."

Little Lucy was confused. She wasn't sure why her mother was crying, nor why she kept saying she loved her, but it didn't matter. She snuggled into her mother's hold, sighing softly before feeling a wave of exhaustion run over her. "Goodnight mama."

The mother smiled softly, continuing to stroke the girl's hair. "Goodnight." She kissed her forehead. "I'll, come back soon," she whispered quietly.

* * *

The mother quietly closed the door, wincing as it made a slight creak. Gently pulling it closed the rest of the way, she stared at the wood for a short moment before pulling up her hood and walking away. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this. It would hurt her deeply if anyone found out. It would hurt Lucy deeply as well.

Layla Heartfillia wasn't the type of person to go against the law. She knew the consequences. But this… This was something that had to be done. She couldn't prolong this mission anymore. It was for the safety of her family.

Layla stepped into a vacant room. It was wide and made of cement. The cool air smacked her skin with such force, she had to pull her cloak on tighter to protect her delicate skin from goosebumps when they kissed her arms. The room was gray. Every corner was surrounded by that dull color. How many times did she ask Jude to paint the walls a more of a… vibrant color? Six maybe? Oh but of course he was busy with the railroads. Layla rolled her eyes and faced the small white circle that sat on the wall across from her.

It was no bigger than a doorknob. With a golden frame that wrapped around the edges like a vine, they gradually got thicker and longer as they poked out from the rim and shot out in the direction it was facing, attaching themselves to the cement and zig-zagging their way to the floor, ceiling, or wall. Layla softly approached it and ran hers fingers along the metal-like edges. Only now did she know it was going to take many years until she could finally return. She wouldn't get to see Jude for such a long time. She wouldn't get to see Lucy!

Her heart broke at the realization but she kept her composure. The sooner she completed this, the sooner she could return, give the man what he needed, and live happily with her family.

Layla took a deep breath and dug inside of the cloaks pocket, taking out a small silver key. She stared at it for a moment before looking back at the door, and back to the key.

This was it.

Ever so slowly, the woman stuck the key inside the white light. It was bright before, but it seemed to get even brighter, so bright, Layla had to squint in order to prevent herself from going blind. The light engulfed the room along with her body with a glowing brightness that would have made the sun jealous.

The circle grew in its size, big enough to let a whole body fit into it. With one last look at the door and a final goodbye, Layla stepped through the circle, allowing her body to get pushed inside the light.

The last thing that was heard in the once silent room was an ear shattering scream.

* * *

**A/N: This was only the prologue. I quite like this idea. It's different from all the others I've had. I kept having ideas about putting the Fairy Tail cast in different settings but I never stuck to one. With this, I can put all of the different "Realms" into one story and make them experience all! I don't know how long this will take (hopefully really long) but I will try to make the arcs as long as possible. There will be pairings (NaLu, Gale, Gruvia, etc.) and I'll try to focus on them as much as I can, but I'll be focusing on more of the adventures. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language.**

**Plue~chan**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

_12 years later_

The blonde quickly shoved as many clothes as she could in the mini suitcase. Grabbing her perfumes, toiletries and anything else she could fit, Lucy threw them in the bag with such force; it was a miracle the bag didn't break.

The door opened widely to reveal a short elderly woman carrying many bags that contained food. Exaggerated tears ran down her wrinkly face as her bottom lip quivered.

"Lucy-sama!" she wailed. Lucy quickly hushed her and grabbed the bags, shoving them into a small backpack and set that next to the suitcase. The elderly woman sniffled and let out another wail. "Lucy-sama! Are you sure you want to leave?"

"I have to Spetto-san," Lucy told her, flicking her hair over her shoulder and letting her eyes scan over the room to check and see if she needed anything else. "I need to find mother."

"But Jude-sama will be heartbroken if he finds out you're leaving!"

The blonde snorted in an unlady-like manner. "He doesn't give a care about me. If anything, he most likely will rejoice about my disappearance." Her father had distanced himself from her ever since her mother went missing. Usually it was verbal assault, but if she got too 'annoying', he would switch to physical attacks. Lucy didn't want to live with that treatment anymore.

"No he wouldn't!" Spetto countered, making Lucy roll her eyes. "He loves you, Lucy-sama. He is just being put in a difficult situation!"

"There is nothing difficult about running railroads! He just doesn't want to take care of me! I bet you if he had the choice, he'd get rid of me the first chance he got!" Lucy screeched. The blonde took a deep breath before zipping the bag closed. "I'm about to fulfill his wish."

"Lucy-sama…" Spetto said softly, her voice wavering the slightest. If only she knew the position her father was put in. If only she knew what he was really trying to do. But Jude-sama had made the directions perfectly clear to keep the news a secret from her. "Please Lucy-sama. Think about us. We'll miss you greatly!" The blonde looked down solemnly. Good, this tactic was working. "Wouldn't you miss us as well?"

"Spetto-san –"

"Think about your mother!" Lucy looked up with wide eyes. "Wouldn't she want you to stay? I'm sure she would. Layla-sama would want you to stay safe in the comfort of your own home!"

"But I'm not safe here!" Lucy interrupted, tears rimming her eyes. Quickly, she looked down to avoid the surprised gaze her favorite maid was giving her. "Father hits me and yells at me all the time. He's getting ready to have me wed a wealthy aristocrat I know nothing about. I have a feeling I'll be safer in another world than in this wretched house."

"Lucy-sama!"

"I am not changing my mind, Spetto-san. I'm leaving to find mother. I was seven when she disappeared. I'm nineteen now. There's no telling when she'll come back."

"If, my dear. If!"

"She will!" Damn this woman for not having hope. Her mother would come back, whether during her hunt or if she had already returned. The queen of the household _would _return! "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving." The blonde grabbed her suitcase and bag, hiking it over her shoulder before making her way out the door.

A pressure on her legs made her stop and the blonde looked down before letting her hardened eyes soften.

"I'm sorry for the way Jude-sama has been treating you, but my dear, he had a reason! He would never treat his daughter, the woman who looks just like his wife, in such a disgusting manner!"

"Spetto-san…"

"Please be safe on your trip and return soon. I can't stand the thought of the princess disappearing like her mother and I'm sure your father would be heartbroken!"

Lucy stayed silent. She didn't want to leave her maids and servants. If anything, she wanted to stay! They had nearly raised her and were always by her side unlike her father. But she wanted to find her mother and bring her back. She wanted to let her mother see the dark situation she was put in. She wanted to make her father happy again. She wanted to have her family back, and Spetto-san knew this. She just refused to watch another member of the household leave. Lucy sighed and gave the elderly woman a gentle hug. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible, hopefully with Mother by my side as well." This caused a wave of tears to spill out of the older woman's eyes. "I'll miss you."

"Me too, Lucy-sama!" the elderly wailed before letting the blonde go, albeit, reluctantly. Lucy smiled softly and started making her way down the long corridor. "Take care!"

Lucy looked back and gave a small wave as she started running down the hallway. Spetto wiped her face with a sniffle before turning around and making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Jude-sama?" Spetto whispered quietly, sliding the door open just a tad to peek inside. Of course, the room was dark except for a small table light that sat on the long mahogany desk. Large book shelves were placed along the walls with thousands of books resting inside of it. They were spotless, inept to any kind of dust that would've been sprinkling it. The sound of scribbling echoed in the silent room and the maid opened the door a little wider to see the hard look of Jude Heartfilia. He was doing his work like always. Sometimes he wouldn't finish it until the brink of dawn. Really, that railroad was depriving him of his sleep. "Jude-sama?" the woman said a tad louder.

"What?!" Jude roared loudly, making Spetto flinch and stare at him with a fearful look.

"I-I came to tell you that dinner is ready…"

"Can't you see that I am busy?! What have I told you about knocking?!"

"I-I was just checking, my Lord!" Spetto said fearfully. "You weren't in your room when I knocked, so I thought that maybe you were in here…"

Jude sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, throwing his pen on the desk. "I will be there in a minute. Call Lucy down to the table as well. I must speak with her."

Spetto wrung her old hands nervously. "A-About that, Jude-sama…" she said hesitantly. "Lucy-sama… I'm afraid she has disappeared."

Silence.

A deathly tense silence sat in the air. Jude stared at his paper with an emotionless look while the elderly woman bit her nails. Any minute now, he would burst. Any second now, he would look up at her with eyes full of anger.

"Spetto."

At his voice that seemed void of any emotion, Spetto flinched. "Y-Yes my Lord?"

"Repeat what you just said."

The maid looked down. "Lucy-sama is nowhere to be found, sir."

"Get out," he said in between gritted teeth. "Leave my presence immediately! And find that woman I call a daughter! Bring her back here!"

"Sir, we can't do that! She might have crossed over into another dimension!" Lucy-sama had told her to tell her father exactly what she was doing, except for the part about her mother. She told her to tell Jude-sama that she was crossing over, but only for the adventure. "Lucy-sama is a wizard, sir. She might have used the light downstairs and might have already transferred into another world!"

While Spetto gave her explanation, Jude was fuming. How dare that woman defy orders and become a Transitioner! She was supposed to be wed in about a month! Now what would he tell her future husband?! That she just decided to run away? That was absurd! The blonde man squeezed his pen until it snapped in half. The rotten girl…

"We can't follow her. She is a Celestial Spirit wizard, sir, have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't. Send some knights. I will pay however much is needed in order to get that girl back."

"But sir," Spetto protested. She really needed to save Lucy-sama's behind. At this rate, Jude-sama would do whatever he could to get her back. The elderly woman briefly wondered if this had to do with his love for his family or something completely different. "Lucy-sama's magic differs from those knights. She might've been sent into a weaker realm and the knights may get sent into a stronger one."

"Then they will have to pass those to find her," he answered in a low tone. Spetto gasped. Would he really send knights to travel from realm to realm and risk their lives? Didn't he see that the reason she disappeared was to get away from him? "And you're saying she would get sent to a weak realm. Do you believe that she is strong?"

"I… I believe that she has more power than she knows…"

"THAT'S ABSURD!" Jude roared causing the poor woman to yelp and fall flat on her behind. "Lucy is weak! She may be a wizard but she doesn't know how to use her power! Hell, she can't even call a spirit, much less acquire a key! She's not Layla!"

He had a point. Since she was young, Layla refused to let Lucy use her key for fear that she would waste her magic power. She was too young and didn't have much strength to hold out a spirit for five minutes – which was roughly the time limit of a mere introduction – before she would start to feel faint. Lucy barely had enough strength to hold out the white doggy spirit for ten minutes, and that was Layla's weakest spirit.

"If knights can't find her, I'll have to hire a guild," Jude mused.

When Transitioners are traveling in groups, and they choose to stay in a realm, they often form guilds. Once made, they would take requests from the citizens – although for a price – to help complete what needed to be done. Usually, crime rate would go down, but the realm missions Transitioners had to complete were left alone. Many weren't sure that if they completed the realm mission, they were forced into another realm. So they decided to leave that mission alone and complete many minor ones.

Spetto shuddered at the thought of hiring a guild. "My Lord… We couldn't –"

"We have to. They are the only ones who can find Lucy easily. The only reason I'm being so persistent about this matter is because I really need her. I can't afford to lose her."

Spetto smiled a bit.

"She needs to marry this man for the expansion of the railroad."

Her smile fell.

"M-My Lord!"

"Find the nearest guild and have them contact me immediately. Lucy won't be gone for long." Jude stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out of it and at the meadow with an emotionless face. "She can enjoy her freedom while it lasts. But soon, she'll be right back in this cage where she belongs."

Spetto stared at the man with a horrified face. He was really going to hire one of those guilds just to get his daughter back so she could marry! This man was… Crazy! He wasn't going to allow her to live her life freely! The old woman was tempted to say no, but she couldn't. She'd rather follow his lead than have Lucy-sama come back without seeing her favorite maid. Plus maybe, just maybe, she could have him reconsider. Spetto sighed, blinking back tears.

"Yes sir."

* * *

As her father and her maid were having their spat, Lucy was standing at the source of her departure. She stared at the light with wide – almost fearful – eyes. She didn't know what this thing would do. Nor did she know where it would take her! She didn't know if it would cause her pain. Nor did she know if it would trap her forever! Now the blonde was starting to feel like backing down and returning to her room.

"No. I can't do that. Mother is in another area, waiting for me to find her," Lucy coaxed herself, but that didn't seem all too convincing. Slowly, she started to back away from the small light, ready to turn on her heel and sprint back to the gardens. But something stopped her. It felt like a tug at her bracelet, the one her mother gave her when she was six – which she refused to take off since then – and a voice in her head. It was telling her to go, to be free for a while. For a minute, Lucy's eyes started to well up with tears, hearing her mother's voice, but she quickly blinked them back and walked towards the light again, following the pull on her wrist.

"Mother is calling me," she muttered to herself, staring at the diamond princess cut bracelet around her wrist. "She wants me to find her." Slowly, she took another step forward. Lucy thrust out a shaky hand and gently set it on the light.

The brightness shone in a full body circle and Lucy had to squint and slightly turn her head.

"_**Come on Lucy."**_

The blonde blinked her eyes wide at her name. The voice… It was familiar, soothing even. She wanted to hear more of it.

"_**Come find me. I'm waiting."**_

"Yes Mother. I'm coming," Lucy muttered to herself before closing her eyes and stepping inside the light, letting it engulf her body. "I'm coming…" she whispered one last time.

* * *

_The pain was excruciating. She had never felt anything like it before. Not even when her father had struck her with his hardest palm. She couldn't even describe what she was feeling. It was hotter than a newly forged sword._

_Lucy let out an agonizing cry, arching her back at an ungodly angle to calm the pain. It wouldn't stop. Her scream echoed off the walls and bounced into the hallway._

_It was bright. She felt as though she was going to go blind just from squinting. Her body felt heavy and she felt her dress be ripped to shreds. Would she even be wearing anything when she got out?_

"If, my dear. If!"

_Spetto-san's words rang through her ear. Would she be able to hear her cry? If so, would she come help her?_

_More heat and she felt like she was sitting in a marble bathtub of lava. Lucy didn't like this. The pain was tremendous! Was this what her mother had went through?_

_But wait… How did she know her mother went to another dimension? Was she just wandering around town, being a good hider? How did Lucy know that she travelled to another realm? Wasn't it just a guess? If so, was she about to go to another world without knowing if her mother was actually around?_

"_**No, I'm around Lucy."**_

_There it was again! Her mother's voice. Lucy tried to call out, but her throat wasn't cooperating with her. All that came out was a strangled cry._

"_**I'm somewhere. I can't tell you where, but I'm somewhere. It's your job to find me. Make friends on the way. Believe me when I tell you that they will lead you to me. To the truth of my disappearance. But you have a time limit Lucy. You don't have much to find me. Please be fast Lucy! I can't take it! Please help me!"**_

_Her voice got more urgent, terrified, and painful as she continued to talk. No more soothing. The voice was laced in agony. Lucy clenched her eyes shut as she felt herself being pulled._

_Her mother's voice let out a cry and Lucy did the same. Were they both experiencing pain? Was her mother's pain, her pain? Another cry from both females as the pressure became heavier._

_So she had a time limit huh? She'd definitely find her mother before something happened._

_She'd find her mother, even if it killed her._

* * *

Lucy clenched her eyes shut as she tried to open her eyes, to no avail. The pain and the heat were gone. Now all she felt was a dull throb all over.

Was she imagining it? The pain she felt? The ripping of her clothes? The voice in her head? Was it all a dream? Did she really step into that light?

Only one way to find out.

Lucy slowly blinked her eyes open. She was greeted with what seemed to be a purple sky with stars floating freely in the air. Some surrounded her, as if being attracted to her, while some landed on her, almost taking away the dull pain. Lucy slowly sat up to see that her dress was indeed torn and her luggage was nowhere to be found. Either she wasn't thinking about grabbing it before she walked in, or she didn't hold onto it tight enough during the teleportation.

Speaking of that, did this transition technically make her a Transitioner? Was she now a criminal? Lucy face became horrified at the thought as she covered her mouth and let out a squeak.

She was a criminal!

Lucy Heartfilia was now a criminal!

"Oh my God!" she squeaked. "What have I gotten myself into?!"

"Obviously switching realms," a voice said from behind her. Quickly, the blonde whipped her head around – it was amazing she didn't get whiplash – to see an auburn-haired man in a suit, grinning down at her. She yawped and crawled backwards at and unbelievable speed, thrusting her flailing out-of-control hands in front of her.

"I'M NOT A CRIMINAL! PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME!" she cried. The ginger blinked before letting out a deep chuckle, confusing Lucy. "What?"

"You're too much," he replied shaking his head. Lucy blushed in embarrassment before turning her head away.

"Coming from the one who's wearing a suit for a walk in the forest," she muttered. The man laughed and thrust out a hand. Lucy stared at it before grabbing it and allowing him to help her stand.

"Maybe I wore it because I knew I would be meeting someone so beautiful." He smirked flirtatiously at her before bowing down and giving her a kiss on the back of her hand. That was something she was used to getting, but not from such a flirtatious man! Quickly, she snatched her hand back, pressing it towards her chest.

"Are… Are you trying to flirt with me, Suit-and-tie?" she asked. Suit-and-tie, as she dubbed him, ran a hand through his orange hair.

"You may call it flirting. I call it 'getting to know a real woman'."

Lucy rolled her eyes. How cliché could this guy get? It was like he was reading out of a freaking book!

"My Lady, may I ask, are you perhaps a Transitioner?" the man asked. Lucy blinked and fiddled her hands nervously.

"I-I guess so… I mean, I'm just looking for somebody." Something flashed in his eyes that she didn't quite catch, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"How many realms have you travelled to?"

"Um… This is my first one."

Suit-and-tie put a hand on his chin in a thinking gesture and Lucy fiddled with her torn dress nervously. He seemed to be scanning her with the most… expressionless eyes possible. What was he staring at? What was he thinking? Lucy wished she could read minds to find out.

"I see…" he said after a few moments of silence. Lucy looked down, suddenly feeling horribly underdressed. "You need new clothes."

"Eh?" New clothes? Was that what he was scrutinizing her for? Her tattered and dirty articles? "I-I guess…"

"Layla."

The blonde snapped her head up and in a blink of an eye, she was standing in front of him, pulling him to eye level by his tie. "That name! Where is she?!"

He stared at her with wide eyes before gently pulling himself back and putting some distance in between them. "She dropped by here. Left as soon as she came."

Dejection was her current expression at the news. Her mother had only stopped by. So did that mean that she wasn't a resident? How long had she stayed there before leaving? There were so many questions that Lucy wanted some answers to!

"Come with me and I'll get you some clothes."

Lucy jerked back with horrified eyes. "How dare you! We just meet and you are already trying to get me in your bed!"

Suit-and-tie quickly put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Woah princess! I'm not trying to do anything funny. But if you're thinking that way, how about dinner first?"

Lucy's faced flamed. She didn't know how to respond to that! Of course, she didn't want to go on a date with a man that only wanted to... _do that _with her! She just met him! Sure he was attractive but they weren't compatible!

"I uhh..."

"Relax, I'm only kidding," he said, making the blonde release a large breath. "Come. Lets get you some clothes."

Lucy nodded and followed him as he led the way. She was still debating whether she should believe him about her mother or not.

She'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N: And I promise you the chapters will get longer. I just need to set the story in place first. Thank you all for the lovely responses. I really appreciated them. Next chapter, we'll get a glimpse of a certain pink-haired man and his contribution to the realms, his mission, and Lucy's new mission. Please leave a review. They are very much appreciated. I don't own Fairy Tail either.**

**Plue~chan**


End file.
